Time's Fate
by Guitar Addict 90
Summary: [Mirai Trunks/Pan] When Trunks' engagement to Marron breaks Pan's heart, Mirai Trunks returns to the present time line, only to find a very beautiful girl who immediately captivates him. And it's an added bonus that she's Gohan's daughter.


Time's Fate - Chapter 1: My Guardian Angel font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
**Title**: Time's Fate  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: [Mirai Trunks/Pan] When Trunks' engagement to Marron breaks Pan's heart, Mirai Trunks returns to the present time line, only to find a very beautiful girl who immediately captivates him. And it's an added bonus that she's Gohan's daughter.  
  
**Author's Note**: Hello! This is my first Mirai Trunks/Pan fic! Yay! Rejoice!-- Okay, no, I lied. I wrote one under a different pen name called "Meant To Be," but it was rated NC-17, and FF.Net took it down. But I'm back! With MUCH better writing skills! And, doesn't everyone agree that Mirai Trunks is SO much better than Present Trunks? I have no idea why! But I'm keeping up with "In Your World" by Tellu (GREAT fic; go read it!), and somehow it's gotten me to NOT like Present Trunks anymore. I mean, before, he was okay, because there's a MILLION T/P fics out there, but then I realized that he SO MUCH older than Pan, and that he'd never see her as anything but a best friend... but then again, that's just my opinion. And a very biased one at that. Because Mirai Trunks is WAY more kawaii than Present Trunks. His get-up is SO much better than a business suit. And his hair... Pretty! Okay, I'll stop rambling, but just one more thing: WE NEED MORE MT/P FICS OUT THERE!  
**Disclaimer**: Hel-_lo!_ Who ever said I own Dragon Ball Z? If I did, I'd be RICH AND HAPPY! But I don't. *sniff* All characters and other stuffies belong to Akira Toriyama and FUNimation (meanies...).  
**Feedback**: Is always welcome! Press the little "Go" button at the bottom of the page on the left-hand side, or you can personally e-mail me at vanessa_is@antisocial.com. Praises and money accepted. ^_^  
  
**Archiving**: Feel free to take it, but please e-mail me your URL (site address) so I know you took it. Thanks.  


*  
**Time's Fate**  
_Chapter 1: My Guardian Angel  
By Gun Blade  
March 09, 2003  
_ *

  
_Ages  
  
Mirai Trunks - 24  
  
Pan - 19  
  
Present Trunks - 33  
  
Marron - 29  
  
Bra - 18  
  
Goten - 33  
_ No. Trunks did _not_ just say what he did. There was no way. Pan Son absolutely refused to believe a word of it. Her mouth was set in a straight, but trembling, line as she shut her mouth, trying not to let the threatening tears spill. She was silent as her shaking hand clutched the phone even tighter.  
"Panny?" Trunks said worriedly. "Are you still there? Hello?"  
Pan sniffed quietly as she collected herself and responded. "Y-Yes. I'm here," she said quietly.  
"You're my best friend, Pan. I wanted you to know first. The date's all set. Mom has been overly excited, and Dad— well, Dad's just been keeping to himself as usual." He sighed. "Listen, Pan, you've been real quiet... Something bothering you?"  
_No, of course not,_ Pan thought sarcastically. _It's just that I love you, and now you've gone and gotten engaged to Marron!... How could you, Trunks?... I thought we shared something special... something priceless... something that could've lasted forever if you had just given us a chance. But no. You've known this whole time I've had some sort of little crush on you, but it's more than that._ The tears were already streaming down her rosy cheeks. _I... I love you, Trunks. I'm just sorry I didn't have the guts to say it before Marron grabbed you away._  
"Pan? You okay? Hey... are you crying?" Trunks immediately knew the engagement would bother her, but he didn't think it to be the point of crying. He knew Pan had a crush on him, but maybe... maybe she wouldn't get over this as easily as he thought. "It's okay, Pan. My marriage to Marron won't change a thing between us. We'll always be best friends, okay? Friendship is something I don't want to lose... especially when it comes to you. I love you..." He stopped abruptly, and added, "... like a sister. And I wouldn't want you to be discouraged just because you haven't found that special someone yet. I'm sure he'll come around. There are plenty of guys who'd want to go out with you."  
_Except you,_ Pan thought. She sniffed. "Yeah, I know," she lied. "I'm just getting... a little emotional. I mean... I know how long you and Marron have been dating... I just never thought of... you two getting married," she choked.  
Now Trunks felt worse than ever. He had to think of something. "Well, you know what else is going to happen?" He went on when Pan didn't respond. "Mirai Trunks is coming back. You know, the guy who came here to give Goku the heart disease medicine? It seems everything is lost during his time— I think his mom died— so Mom invited him over here to stay with us. It's pretty cool. I mean, you hear of the guy all the time, and yet, we've never met him. I bet he's just like me," Trunks said proudly.  
_Well, for all our sakes'... he better _not_ be like you._ "Sounds great," Pan said weakly. "When's he coming?"  
"Actually, he's going to be here ASAP. Probably sometime tomorrow or by the end of the week by the latest. He's invited to the wedding... Did I mention that Marron wanted you to be the Maid of Honor? I totally agree; there's no other best friend I know that deserves it," he tempted her.  
"Hm. I really don't know. College is bad enough, with homework, papers, and stuff. I'll see if I can make it. I'm awfully busy with my friends, and we go places a lot," she fibbed.   
"Oh," Trunks said, disappointment clear in his voice. "Well, I'd certainly be appreciative if you _could_ make it, but college is pretty important. I wouldn't want to take you away from that... or your friends, for that matter. Study hard; maybe someday you'll be as rich as me," he joked.  
_Yeah, well, I planned to... when I was going to be your wife. But you just screwed up everything by marrying Marron._ Pan sighed. She knew she really couldn't be angry at Marron; she was her friend. But Trunks... yeah, she could be angry at _him_.  
  
  
"Listen..." Trunks paused. "Marron and I are going to look for a tuxedo for me. She complains that I have no style whatsoever, and that she needs to come with me to make sure I don't get a stale yellow tux or something like that." He chuckled. "I'll see you around, kiddo."  
"Bye." Pan put the phone down. _He called me "kiddo." Because that's all I ever was to him: a kid. A little kid who had a crush on him. I bet he laughs about that all the time. Then again, what was I thinking? I absolutely hate Trunks... but then I love him. And Daddy probably wouldn't let me date him even if Daddy himself was dead. Vegeta wouldn't mind, though... But there is quite an age difference between me and Trunks. Let's think about it logically— finally, something they drilled into our heads at school has come to use. Logically... hmm. I'm nineteen, and this is my second year of college. Trunks is... well, Trunks is thirty-three, and he's been head of Capsule Corp. since I could remember. Marron is... twenty-nine. Did I really think he'd go for someone about half his age? I'm stupid. I don't even like Trunks anymore... but that's just my mind talking. My heart loves him, even if he is a jerk. He's stubborn, hard to get along with, cranky, sarcastic, ugly... no wait— scratch that last part out. But I love him anyway, for some odd reason, even though I don't want to anymore._  
"Pan, honey!" she heard her mother call. "Can you come down here for a sec?"  
  
  
"Hold on!" she called back, taking one look in the mirror in case a visitor was over. She left her room and came down the stairs, only to see Trunks sitting in the living room with her parents, who were laughing about something. Trunks looked a little uncomfortable for some reason, while her dad stood up.  
"Pan, this is Mirai Trunks. You've heard of him before, right? Well, it's the hero himself in person. Seems he came here earlier than we expected, but that's okay. He'll be staying with us for now. He was one of my best friends when I was growing up." Gohan beamed.   
Pan stared at him, unsure of what to do. She hated Trunks right now. She wanted to kill him (maybe not literally) for getting engaged to Marron. So maybe that's what she was a little (just a little) hostile to Mirai Trunks. If he looked like Trunks, then he must act like Trunks, too.  
Mirai Trunks gave Pan a weak smile. So this was Pan Son, Gohan's daughter? Whoever knew Gohan would have a daughter? And a beautiful one at that. He had never been comfortable around girls, but he instantly felt something between them the minute he saw her. He stood up from the couch and reached out his hand for a hand shake. When she just stared icily at him, he shamefully dropped his hand.  
"Pan," Gohan murmured. "Go on and say hi at least." He nudged her, embarrassed by her behavior.  
"No, it's okay," Mirai Trunks spoke up. Obviously this girl wasn't as perfect as she looked. "I'll just be... in... my... room." He stopped when he realized he didn't know where his room was.  
"Pan, could you please show Mirai Trunks to one of our guest rooms?" Videl asked gently, trying not to make Pan angry, but also trying not to avoid their guest.  
  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said coldly. "I'll show you to your room." She darted up the stairs, and Mirai Trunks rushed after her. She purposely picked the farthest guest room from her own room. "Here. This is your room. Feel at home." She waved a hand and was about to leave when she felt a strong hand clasp her arm. She turned around quickly. "Don't you _dare_ touch me again," she warned, her eyes glaring.  
He let go, dropping his arm. Boy, this woman was tough. No doubts _at all_ that she was one-fourth Saiyan. He watched her back as she stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her. _That girl has got some temper,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder why..._ But there was no time to wonder. He started opening his capsules and putting his belongings away.  
It didn't take him long, and afterward, he took off his sword and sword sheath, and blue Capsule Corp. jacket, and put them away neatly. Then he flung himself onto the bed. He was dead tired. Time traveling was not an easy thing to do. Besides meeting the meanest female in the universe, all the events had gotten him very tired. He snuggled underneath the covers, after glancing one more time at the picture frame on his night stand. The picture was one of him, at fifteen years old, with his mother and Gohan. They looked so happy in the picture. Mirai Trunks head swarmed with thoughts of his mother as he drifted off to sleep.  


*

  
The next thing Mirai Trunks felt was a ki increasing. He sat up and looked at the digital clock on his night stand. 1:04 AM. He must've slept through dinner. His stomach growled on cue. He was hungry, but in his world he had learned how to contain his hunger. He'd eat later.  
He stepped out of his room into the hallway, locating the ki as Pan's. He heard faint sobbing... Was Pan crying? Clad in only boxers, he silently made his way to the room where she was crying. _This must be her room._ Carefully, he opened the door. "Pan?" he whispered.  
The crying ceased right after he spoke. Then a wobbling voice said, "Get out... Leave me alone." The covers went over her head as she sniffed.  
"No." Mirai Trunks sat on her bed. "What's wrong? Tell me. I want to help."  
  
  
Pan pushed the covers down and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks stained with tears. Her hair was a mess, and her tank top and shorts that she wore were wrinkled. "Why... why would you want to help me?... I was so mean to you."  
  
  
"I know," he said as she sat up, "but whatever you're feeling right now, I've been there. I've gotten through heartache and pain. You can, too. Just tell me what's bothering you. I can help."  
"The problem is..." Pan sniffed. "I can't tell you." She put a pillow to her face and sobbed.  
"Shh," Mirai Trunks hushed, taking the pillow from her and stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. He didn't know why he was acting so intimately with her; after all, he'd only known her for a few hours. But it felt right, and good to him. He sat closer to her, dropping his hand and fidgeting.  
Pan looked at up at him. He looked so... innocent, and pure. For the first time, she saw him for... well, him. She had thought him to be Trunks, but... there was something different about this Trunks. He was... calm and collective. Thoughts of Trunks were making her cry again, and she brought her hands to her face, a bit embarrassed that Mirai Trunks was seeing her like this.  
Mirai Trunks noticed she was crying again. "Hey... I'm not going to tell you it'll be okay, because it won't be okay _unless you do something about it._ I've learned the hard way." He swallowed hard. "I... I lost someone very dear to me, and that person is never coming back. I don't know your situation, but I'm sure it applies to you. You have to do something if you want it. You have to go against fate, make your own choices. And if you make a mistake, then fix it. There's enough time. You have all the time in the world to figure out what you want to do. Make good use of it," he advised. On an impulse, he put his arms lightly around her, rubbing her back soothingly. From this simple touch he felt shivers.  
Pan hadn't even noticed he had embraced her. Her tears were winding down, but she didn't hug him back. Instead, she appreciated his comfort, his strong arms around her. Oddly enough, she felt safe in his arms. Like Trunks didn't matter anymore. Like nothing mattered anymore. Just having a friend to help her get through this; that was what she needed. She couldn't tell Bra, because Bra would keep bugging Pan about what she saw in her brother. She couldn't tell Goten, because he would probably tell Trunks. She couldn't tell Marron, because that was Trunks' bride-to-be. And she obviously couldn't tell Trunks, because... well, because that would just be plain stupid.  
Mirai Trunks held her closer, smelling her hair unconsciously. Kami, was it intoxicating. So pure, and sweet. So tempting. On another impulse, he whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"  
Pan pulled away at looked at him oddly. She barely knew him, but it felt natural. After all, it wasn't like they were going to do anything. They didn't know each other. If it was Trunks, she'd probably be hesitant, but...  
He sensed the uneasiness in her, and quickly added, "I won't do anything; I promise. I just... want to be of help."  
Pan weakly nodded her head, too tired to even say no. She laid down on her bed facing the wall, and she felt Mirai Trunks get under the covers behind her, placing a hand lightly on her waist. He was so close to her... it made him nervous. He bent his head, again smelling the sweet scent of her. They were spooned together, and Pan moved back, his bare chest pressed against her back, and her butt spooned onto his groin. She felt... oddly comfortable in this position. Had it been any other male, she would've— well, she would've done something not very pretty.  
Mirai Trunks restrained himself from touching her any further. Her butt that was pressing onto his groin was not helping. He internally screamed at his body to stop reacting to the woman that was in an intimate position with him; that this wasn't real, that nothing was happening. He didn't want to do anything with her. He just wanted to be a friend since they had gotten off to a bad start.  
Pan closed her eyes, finally feeling at peace. At least someone cared that she was in heartache... even though he didn't know why she was crying. All that mattered was that he cared enough to help, even if she was a stranger. Trunks would've never done this for anybody he'd known for an hour or two. Pan shoved the thoughts of Trunks out of her mind, concentrating on getting to sleep with her purple-haired guardian angel from the future with her.  


*

  
**Author's Note**: Aww! Maybe that came A LITTLE bit too fast, but oh well. I didn't want to drag out the whole "Let's be friends" thing. Please review! Thank you very much!  
  



End file.
